<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sculpt Me by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331679">Sculpt Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other, Sculpture, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You enjoy watching Vincent sculpt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sculpt Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t like watching Vincent work when he was working with a real person as the base. It made you feel sick, knowing they were alive and trapped under the wax, knowing this innocent person was in immense pain and fated to die from shock after they were put on display.</p>
<p>	What was worse than that, was that you knew Vincent didn’t need to hurt people. He didn’t have to kill to make the wax town his mother started. He was an amazing artist, you knew that from seeing his creations that weren’t made from people. He had fantastic skill, and you knew that this murdering spree couldn’t last forever. Eventually someone would get out, eventually the public would find out, and that would be that. </p>
<p>	Luckily, it was fairly rare that new people managed to find Ambrose. So there were long periods where there was no one for the brothers to lure in and kill. When there were long periods like that, you loved watching Vincent sculpt, because it was only then you got to truly witness his real talent.</p>
<p>	Today was one of those days. You followed Vincent to his workshop, watching him create from nothing but wax. You were transfixed by the sight of his hands working so gently yet diligently on the wax, moving quickly so it wouldn’t harden, but with precision you knew must have taken a lifetime to achieve. </p>
<p>	Vincent’s hands ran over the wax, smoothing it before he grabbed a tool, placing it over a candle flame to warm it before adding the finishing details to the wax. He wasn’t creating an entire person. This sculpture was small, a realistic heart with a snake winding its way around it. </p>
<p>	He glanced over at you as he finished it, gesturing to it awkwardly.</p>
<p>	You smiled from your place on a stool he had brought down to the workshop for you. “You’re amazing, Vincent. I can’t believe you amazing you are.” You praised, walking over to inspect it closely. You marveled at the details, and how smooth and flawless it was. </p>
<p>	You chuckled, smiling at him. “You’re so talented.”</p>
<p>	Vincent blushed behind his mask, hiding behind his hair. He started picking at some wax that was left on his hands, enjoying being the object of your praise, but not knowing how to react to it. </p>
<p>	You admired his other sculptures that had stayed in the shop, smiling more as an idea formed in your mind.</p>
<p>	“Hey, do you think you could show me how you’d sculpt me?” You asked.</p>
<p>	Vincent jerked back, looking from you to the device he used to coat people with wax in confusion.</p>
<p>	You realized what he was thinking and laughed, quickly shaking your head. “No, no! Not like that. I mean, if you were going to sculpt me out of pure wax, how would you do it?”</p>
<p>	Vincent nodded slowly, sort of understanding what you were saying. He began walking to get some wax ready, but you gently grabbed his arm, stopping him.</p>
<p>	He looked at you in confusion, and you smiled bashfully. </p>
<p>	“I mean… show me on me.” You said softly, letting go of his arm. </p>
<p>	Vincent felt as though his heart would stop when you took off your shirt. You sat back on your stool, smiling at him, looking like the most beautiful thing in the world. You cheeks were red with embarrassment, and Vincent thought, if only he had the skill to make something as perfect as you.</p>
<p>	He walked over, his hands fluttering nervously as he drank you in. Vincent glanced at your face to see if you were backing out, but you continued smiling at him cutely. </p>
<p>	He ran his hands over your arms, marveling at your warmth. It was different than the warmth of the wax, wax was hot. Your warmth was gentle on his hands. He glided his palms in small, circular motions over your shoulders, as if he was trying to warm and smooth out wax. He continued the motion down your arms, before his eyes fell on your neck.</p>
<p>	Vincent gently ran his fingers over the small lines of your neck bones, adding just a little pressure, as if he was sculpting them. He took two of his fingers, gently dragging them down the sides of your collar bones. God, you were perfect. </p>
<p>	You shivered under his soft touch and his focused gaze. His hands were impossibly soft, and his fingers tickled your skin as he ‘sculpted’ you. You had never felt so observed before, it made your skin flush as he ran his fingers over you.</p>
<p>	Vincent glances down at your chest, slowly running his palms over it. You shivered as he rubbed his palms in small circles over your chest in the same way he had done to your shoulders. He gently ran his fingers down the natural lines and indents of your chest. He then slowly ran a finger over one of your nipples, his breath hitching when he heard you gasp against his touch. He did the same to the other, gently rubbing and pinching as if he was sculpting it.</p>
<p>	Finally, he pulled back, looking away from you.</p>
<p>	Your breath was shallow and excited, and you laughed breathlessly. “Like that, huh?”</p>
<p>	He nodded, picking up your shirt and handing it to you. You slipped it on before standing, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>	“I loved being sculpted by you.” You purred. “I’m going to make lunch.” You hurried upstairs, your face red and skin tingling from his touch.</p>
<p>	Vincent watched you, his heart swelling at the thought of touching you more. His hands were warm, his hands itching to touch you more. He breathed out through his nose, shaking his head. You must have just been curious about how he works. There would be no way you wanted him to touch you just to touch you, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>